great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Tomoko Nomura
Tomoko Nomura is a student of the Holy Forest Academy and attends Class 3-4 who was born in Tokyo, Japan, on September 25th, 1985. Tomok has a large chest (her cup size is F), kinda over-size for her age. She's not the brightest crayon in the box, leading to people nicknaming her Toro-ko (Toro meaning "slow" in Japanese, so somehow a way to involve her clumsyness; she is called Slo-mo-ko in the English version). She initially appears messing up (accidentally) one of Miyabi Aizawa's plans to get Eikichi Onizuka fired, which leads her to be kicked out from Miyabi's clique. People often take advantage of her or make fun of her slowness and clumsiness. However, Onizuka promptly takes the girl under his protection. Eikichi (Onizuka) makes her join a beauty contest, in which she loses, however she was discovered for her talent and looks. She eventually became a model and later actress, a very much appreciated one. She was friends with Urumi Kanzaki since childhood, and their close bond likely arose out of their opposite personalities (Tomoko is clumsy and rather docile with a heart of gold, compared to Urumi's intellect and potential to be savagely cruel). Her natural hair color is brown and in later episodes she dyes her hair to auburn when she becomes a model and actress. Tomoko also knows about the tragic explosion incident done by Urumi in their elemental years this is due to Ms. Fujimori angrily exposes Urumi's secret to her classmates. She is also seen with Kikuchi and Murai when Onizuka tries to find Azusa Fuyutsuki. In both Episode 27 and 28, Tomoko enters the Glossy Princess Contest done by the MGCP to make her in the Weekly Shonen Magazine. However her winning was soon disrupted when fellow model and actress Megumi Hoshino and the group from Warning Productions are behind the cheating scheme such as stealing her bathing suit for the photo shoot, exposing her address to the Nomura's residence by number and lastly, some postcards are written by Onizuka, her manager and all others to vote Tomoko but the name Megumi Hoshino was written on the back. The audience and most people causing to hate Megumi for her cheat win and knowingly her manager and the production company are behind the cheating scheme and they call her a fraud. But they knew Tomoko is the real winner of the contest as all the audience who watch the contest walks away when Megumi is about to speak about her cheat win and they go to Tomoko's residence to support Tomoko. Tomoko is last seen with the manager rounded up the media to expose the group of Ministry of Education about the conspiracy between their former homeroom teacher and Miyabi's late best friend, Mizuki. A side-story in the manga features Tomoko and her manager, also called GTO, only it stands for Great Tomoko Oppai (Oppai meaning breasts). In it, Tomoko's manager embarks on one very madcap adventure to save her from her dubious producers. Trivia * The name Tomoko ' (朋子) means "friend" (朋) ('tomo) and "child" (子) (ko). * Tomoko's surname Nomura '(野村) means "field" (野) ('no) and "village" (村) (mura). Gallery tomoko contest_super.jpg|Tomoko in swimsuit at the beauty contest in the anime tomoko dress.jpg|Tomoko in a sexy dress tomoko spot.jpg|Tomoko while working in an advertising spot tomoko to-roko.jpg|Tomoko in a kimono tomoko.jpg|Tomoko in her school uniform Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Class 3-4 Category:GTO Characters Category:GTO PL Characters